My Better Half
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: A fic about Raven and her sister Falcon my OC Raven has been unusually happy lately and Falcon wants to know why. Raven's answer might surprise her. Hinted BB


Teen Titans

My Better Half

**Maiden- First, i'd like to say Congrats to my bestfriend/sister 'WingsxOfxCaos' for her 30th fanfic! And my present to her is this! We only met a few months ago but we could'nt be closer if we were actual flesh and blood. She's a home to my once homeless heart, my best friend and my better half! Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

"Rae, time for dinner." called Falcon as she stuck her head inside her sister's room. Raven laied on her stomach across her bed with her laptop in front of her. Every few seconds she would scoll down the page.

"Be there shortly." Raven responded, not looking up from what she was reading.

"Whatcha reading?" Falcon asked as she sat down beside her sister.

"A fanfic story called 'Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong.' It's by these 3 authors called 3OfAKind. They're really good if you ask me. They're already in my favorite author category on my profile." Raven replied. Somehow, she felt comfortable telling her sister everything, down to the last detail.

"You have an account?" Falcon asked, she laied across the bed beside her sister and read a few of the paragraphs on the computer.

"Yeah, penname is 'Black Rose'. Fanfics are a secret obsession of mine. Beast Boy is the only other one who knows. He found out a few months ago when I read something he wrote."

Falcon giggled out of control. "Grass stain writes!? Jhonen would have more fun with this than throwing darts at his 'I hate the Jonas Brothers' poster."

"Probably." Raven chuckled.

"So what's this all about?" Falcon asked while laying beside her sister to view the screen.

"It's about a girl named Rachel. She just broke up with her 4 year boyfriend, Matthew. Her sister, Vanessa, has set her up on 4 blind dates to get her back in the dating game. After dating 3 guys that she grew up with, Vanessa sets her up with a past love, Garfield Logan."

Falcon chuckled lightly. "Wow, how do these people come up with this stuff? I mean this sounds like something off of daytime drama."

Raven smiled and let her sister read where she left off. When Falcon finished the story, she sat up in a lotus position and pulled the computer onto her lap. She typed for a second and clicked something before sitting it down again. Then, a upbeat guitar sound emitted from the devise.

_I used to live in a darkened room._

_Had a face of stone and a heart of gloom. _

_Lost my hope I was soo far gone. _

_Crying all my tears, with the cutains drawn. _

_I didn't know until my soul broke free. _

_I got these angles watchin over me._

Falcon pulled her twin up from her bed and laced thier fingers together. She sang along with the song as she danced around the room with Raven following her. The elder Roth only smiled in amusement and rolled her eyes as she let her twin have her fun.

_Oh oh, watch me go. I'm a happy girl_

_Everybody knows.  
That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see_

_In the whole wide world_

_Is a happy girl_

_I used to hide in a partied crowd_

_Bottled up inside, feeling soo left out. _

_Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes_

_with my frozen smile and a lighted fuse. _

_Now everytime I start to feel like that_

_I roll my heart out like a welcome mat. _

_Oh oh, watch me go. I'm a happy girl_

_Every body knows _

_That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see _

_In the whole wide world is a happy girl_

Falcon stopped singing and paused the music.

"I've noticed a change in you, sister dear." she said with a smile as she turned toward her twin again. Raven stood with a solom face. "You're alot happier now...care to tell me why?"

"I don't act any different than I always have, sister." came Raven's monotone reply.

"Don't feed me that crap, Rachel." Vanessa said with a serious tone. Raven knew she wanted a _real_ answer anytime she used her actual name.

"Fine...It's because of you." she said with a low voice.

"Me? But why?" Falcon asked, baffled.

"You came back. I got my sister back and it's wonderful to be a family again...even without mother."

Falcon noticed small tears in Raven's amethyst eyes and grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand. She got up and dabbed her sister's eyes as Raven continued.

"I miss those days back in Azarath with you and mother...it reminded me that i'm not all demon...I actually had a loving family."

"Raven." Falcon said softly. "You've always had a family...granted thier not blood, but they couldn't love you more if they were. You're Robin, Bohusk and Cyborg's little sister. Star, Joy, Aj and Swift adore you, not to mention Beast Boy. He's head over heels for you."

"What about you?" Raven asked, sniffling.

"I love you, Rae. You're my identical twin sister. How could I not love you!?" Falcon laughed. She wrapped her sister in a hug with tears welling up in her cerulean eyes.

"I know I never told you before, but I was thrilled when you came to earth a few years back. I should've told you sooner."

"I already knew, Rae. I'm an empath just like you, remember?"

Raven smiled softly as she and Falcon exited the room, arm in arm. They walked into the living room smiling, causing the others to become a little uneasy.

"What's wrong with you two?" Robin asked from the kitchen table.

"Just showing some sisterly love, Bird Walk." Falcon giggled as she sat down next to Bohusk with Raven and Beast Boy on the other side of her.

"Since when does Raven ever smile this much?" Cyborg added.

"Since I realized who my better half was." she said while smiling at her sister.

**Olivia- I admit, it's a little fluffy and Raven may be a little bit OOC, but that's just how I roll sometimes. R&R! And I don't own Teen Titans or the song 'Happy Girl' by Martina McBride.**


End file.
